Clash of the Titans
Story "We got a call, Sir," Kon shouted down to Ihu, who was on the lower floor of the Iarn Military HQ. "Says there's a Makuta in Av Iarn! We need you there pronto!" Ihu was already out of the door, running across the small speeder port in front of the building at lightning speed. He ran around numerous corners before arriving in the City of Light. Matoran were fleeing in all directions, trying to escape from the being who was causing the disturbance. Ihu couln't see it at first, but then, when his eyes adjusted to the dark (which was unnatural in Av Iarn), he saw Pyrez emerge from an alleyway. Before he could react, a bolt of chain lightning had thrown him at a nearby building. It had already been half destroyed, but the remaining structure buckled and collapsed. Ihu burst out from the debris, and turned back to the Makuta. He watched his enemy emerge from the shadows. The one thing Ihu hated most about Makuta was their resilience, and Pyrez was no different from the rest of his species. The Makuta ran at Ihu, throwing a mighty punch, which sent the Toa of Ice flying into a wall. Pyrez pulled Ihu to his feet, and started to use his density contrl power to harden Ihu's muscles and armour alike, freezing him like a statue. Ihu knew he had only seconds befor ehe became a living statue. Using as much power as he could, he fired a two beams of laser vision directly into Pyrez' eyes, sending the Makuta reeling. This broke his concentration, allowing Ihu to regain control of his body. Before Pyrez could attack Ihu, he had hurled a searing ball of plasma at him, melting Pyrez' armour, which healed in an instant, due to the Kanohi Kiril that Pyrez wore. Enraged, the Makuta flung Ihu at a nearby Rapidera vehicle. Matoran ran out of the bus, as Ihu rose from the interior, which he had punched a hole through. He flew at the Makuta, using his temporary speed powers to drive Pyrez back. When the two combatants stopped, they were i another part of the city. Ihu looked at his enemy, and charged, sword drawn this time. Pyrez had drawn his twin daggers, too, and was preparing for battle. Ihu struck first, slashing Pyrez' mask with his sword, and kicking the Makuta back. Pyrez advanced and planted his daggers into Ihu's chest. The Toa felt nothing, and the gap simply closed, forcng the daggers out. Ihu grabbed them, and used his heat vision to melt them into motlen Protodermis, which he flung at Pyrez, using a cyclone. It struck the Makuta head on, adhering to his mask, and melting it beyond recognition. This gave Pyrez an idea. Using his control over magnetism, Pyrez brought down a nearby building on top of his opponent. Before Ihu could free himself, Pyrez used the combined energies of his plasma and heat vision to melt the metal frame of the structure. Underneath the debris, Ihu was using his Mask of Sheilding to protect him from the molten protosteel.rgy to use his mask power for that length of time, so he was going to have to let up soon. Suddenly, some oozing molten protosteel 'attacked' him from behind, fusing it self to his armour. Ihu screamed, and the sheild went down. Though the debris had been destroyed by the heat, the metal kept on coming. Pyrez was controlling its movement. Enetually, only Ihu's mask wasn't covered by the metal. He couldn't move, and the pain was stopping him from using his powers. "How does it feel, Toa," Pyrez began. "How does it feel to know that if you die, you will come back and live out the scenario again, and again, until I release you. If I release you." Ihu was about to speak when the metal started to creep over his mask. If it continued, Ihu would be trapped, and at the complete mercy of Pyrez. He had to act, and he had to act fast. Heating his armour up beyond what he thought he could, the metal started to evaporate. Ihu was glowing white-hot, and the very air around him would burn most beings to death. Except Ihu. Once the metal had slid off, he let his armour reach normal temperature again, and prepared for a battle he couldn't lose. Summoning his ice powers, Ihu unleashed the lement at Pyrez, freezing him solid. Whilst the Makuta was unharmed, he was still temporarily immobile, giving Ihu the chance he needed. Using his electricity, chain lightning, and his control of the weather, Ihu let loose a small energy storm on the Makuta. He heard a sound that nobody had in years - the scream of a Makuta. Drawing his sword, Ihu stepped over towards where Pyrez had stood, only to see that he had escaped. If this was going to happen again, Ihu couldn't let Pyrez escape. Characters *Ihu *Pyrez *Kon Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Stories Category:The Legacy Chronicles